The Hemmelighet Project
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Emma is the first to go missing, followed by Elsa. While Anna,Kristoff and Regina attempt to find out where the two have gone. Both Elsa and Emma are subject to the Secret Experiments of Dr.Ava Sorensen, the head of a research facility who conduct experiments on those with magical abilities.


Elsa awoke to a steady beeping sound, her eyes slowly fluttered open. Yet her vision was still blurry and she could not make anything out clearly. Elsa whimpered slightly and tried to move realizing she was restrained. Having no idea where she was she cried out nervously. The last thing she had remembered was searching the forest near the town line for Emma Swan. Now she could feel something in her arm, and looked to her side as her vision restored itself she could see tubes trailing into her body. A bright light shone above her and she squinted her eyes tightly at the harsh glow.

Elsa shifted around uncomfortably fighting the restraints. "Hello!" she called out. "Hello!" she tried screaming. Her heart raced and the constant beeping noise grew faster and louder. A lady in a while coat came in carrying a large syringe in her hand. Elsa stared wide eyed at the woman before struggling against her restraints to try and get away.

Turning to a woman behind her she glared. " , go prepare procedure room four." the skinny blonde nodded and ducked out of the room as the first lady stuck the large needle into the girls arm, slowly injecting the contents into the bloodstream. Elsa felt hazy as the contents ran through her body. The woman began taking the restraints off her forcing her up. Elsa became like a little doll, tossed, carried and dragged down a long hallway with multiple security checks. Until she was taken into a small room and forced to sit in a rather uncomfortable chair. the blonde lady forced her wrists and ankles into cold,hard metal restraints which tightly closed against her skin. Which she soon became restrained to. Elsa was exhausted from the sedatives they had given her but she avidly attempted to get out of the restraints they placed on her. Nervously she pulled and struggled. Soft flurries filled the air, the queen grew extremely nervous completely unaware of what was happening to her.

"Dr. Andrews The effects of the sedative should wear off soon , I gave her such a small dose, as soon as this number reaches above fifty you can begin with our first procedure.

"Of course, ." Julie nodded

"Make sure you get to the observation area, it'll be about two minutes before the serum takes it's effect. We have no idea how drastic her response could be, she could be extremely dangerous."

Dr. Andrews waited about half an hour before the number reached above fifty on the little screens. She took a tiny syringe out of a silver case. Sticking it into Elsa's arm Injecting it quickly and moving into the viewing room.

"Serum is Injected, the effects should start in about thirty seconds." looked at Elsa who was pulling against the restraints furiously in attempt to get away. "Ten seconds." Julie said monotonously. "Five, four three, two."

A large blood-curdling scream ran from the room. Swirling snow and ice hit the walls pounding against the glass. Spikes of Ice grew from the floor. Elsa continued screaming in agony as the snowstorm raged on throughout the small procedure room. The pain was excruciating it felt like she was on fire, and as if knives were tearing through and ripping apart at her flesh. It was ten agonizing minutes later that the painful effects began to wear off slowly. Elsa shook badly, whimpering and sobbing heavily from the unspeakable pain she had just experienced her heavy sobbing could be heard from the viewing room. Tears ran down the Queens cheeks as she tried to regain her breathing patterns and stop herself from crying. Taking slow unsteady breaths at first Elsa was able to stop crying so badly and eventually fell asleep from the terrible pain.

"Response to Pain?" Dr. Sorensen asked holding a clipboard and pen in her hand.

"Subject responds to pain with extreme violence." stated

"Very well, schedule the rest of her standard testing for this week so we can begin with experimental trials starting Monday of next week" Ava looked to Julie and nodded handing her the charts. "Make sure she knows using her abilities against any one of our staff will result in severe punishment."

Julie waited a while until the girl had fallen asleep from the excruciating pain she was in. The room was freezing cold and she shivered upon entering. approached Elsa and noticed how badly the girl shook even in her sleepy state. Julie took the restraints off the Queens ankles and wrists she supported Elsa's weak form slowly taking her out of the procedure room and setting her down gently allowing her to rest on a bed out in the hallway Dr. Andrews adjusted IV's and shot a small dose of morphine into the pale girls IV tubes. "That'll make you a little more comfortable when you wake up." she whispers softly to the sleeping girl. Moving stray hair from the Elsa pained looking face, still stained with wet tears.

Elsa awoke with Julie hovering over her, she moaned in pain and shifted uncomfortably. "Oh I'm glad your finally awake. We have a few more tests to run on you." Elsa gave her a fearful look and softly cried. "I've given you something to help with the pain, unfortunately the program only allows me to give you very small doses. So you'll be in pain for a while, but there's only one more test to run today and then I'll take you back to your room so you can rest for tomorrow's testing."

"Where Is Emma and my Sister." Elsa asked in a raspy voice trying to muster the strength to get out of the bed Julie ignored her question and helped the dizzy girl into a wheelchair she began pushing the Queen down a long white hall. "Whats happening to me why am I here?" Dr. Andrews remained silent as she continued down the hall to the laboratory. "Whats wrong with me? why are you running so many tests?" She pushed Elsa into the room and had her sit in a larger blue . Andrews put on a new pair of gloves and started grabbing vials and tubes and needles from a drawer beside the bed. Elsa was far too exhausted to fight back and Julie tied a blue rubber band around her arm and stuck small needle in it, filling up vial after vial of her blood.

The Queen swayed left and right all disoriented. Julie steadied her and grabbed a box of juice from the fridge on the other side of the room. "Drink this." she ordered forcing it to Elsa's lips. "I've taken quite a substantial amount of blood from you. You're going to need to keep your strength up in any way you can if you want to survive 's program."

"Why are you trying to be so nice to me?" she asked lying back exhausted by the pain and terror she was inflicted with.

"I've been working under Ava for five years. She's done research that proves people with magical abilities live longer, are healthier and have certain resistance or weakness to certain elements. She wants to try and create drugs or medicines that can help people. But I never thought she was so extreme I signed on to her project for life, I thought it was a secure job, she used to be a little kinder. But in the recent few years she's been harsh, she doesn't care who she hurts makes a lot of money on the research that she's done."

"So I'm just a science experiment to you? my life doesn't matter? As long as Ava makes her money and is successful in her research it doesn't matter what torture you put me through?"Elsa looked down sadly coming to a devastating realization. "I'm not going to get out of here am I? I'm going to be here for life?! I want see my sister or my friends again?" she asked looking at her arms covered in tubes tears threatened to fall down her face, her eyes watered and began to sting. Julie shook her head "I'm sorry I don't think so Elsa, and It looks like has taken an interest in you. Which isn't good, you'll be undergoing multiple tests of hers and I'm supposed to warn you that any use of your abilities on our staff will result in extreme punishment."

"Wouldn't that interfere with the experiments?" Elsa asked "If they were to punish me?"

"She's talking about your sister Anna, back In Storybrooke. Her fiancé Kristoff. The three of you lived in a small apartment until we got you. You worked at an ice cream shop. Anna works as a teachers assistant with Emma Swans Mother at the Storybrooke Elementary School and Kristoff works with her father at the Storybrooke animal shelter."

Elsa looked at her surprised. "How do you know all that?"

"We have had people watching you for months before you came here. If you don't behave Ava will use your family and friends against you. They know how much you love your sister Elsa, They watched you and they know you care about Anna deeply. I have seen it before They will bring Anna here, they will torture her, Ava is serious... I'll do my best to make you comfortable while your here, but you have to listen."


End file.
